I Don't
by azbabe
Summary: what happens when everything is over and someone wants to get married.


I Don't

One-Shot Harry gets cold feet at the alter and chose a different bride.

She turned over in her bed, knowing what day it was. The day of the wedding. The day she would lose the man she loved. The day she would regret for the rest of her life. Or so she thought.

Today was Harry Potter and Cho Chang's wedding. Hermione knew she should be happy for her best friend, but felt that he would be happier with her. She remembers the day he told her the news.

FLASHBACK.

She woke up with a snowy owl named Hedwig pecking at her hand.

"Hello, Hedwig." She breathed in a sleepish voice. Hedwig held her leg out gracefully and waited for Hermione to untie the scroll she'd been carrying. Hermione opened it and read it at once. Something that would wake her up at 5:30am was indeed important. The scroll read,

Dear Hermione,

I know it's early but I need your help. Meet me outside The Leaky Cauldron. Please hurry. I'll be there around 10:00am.

Harry

She was confused.

"What could be so urgent that he'd send me a letter so early" she thought. She didn't have the energy she need so she went back to sleep. A few hours later she woke up, rolled out of bed and took a nice long shower. Once out she looked at the clock. 9:30 it read. "Oh my gosh I've got to get ready! "And with that she took off to her closet. She chose to wear a pair of lightly faded jeans and a white embellished halter top. She looked suitable enough and ran out the door.

On her way to the Leaky Cauldron she stopped at stardust coffee shop for some much needed coffee. Once she reached the Cauldron she noticed Harry pacing up and down in front of the pub.

" You know if you keep doing that, you'll end up making a ditch". She blurted with a slight grin.

He turned to see Hermione in front of a red car holding out a cup of coffee and gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you came. I need your help."He noted to her.

"I can tell, those jeans don't match that shirt." And with that she gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too." He snorted.

"So tell me what's so important you need my help?" she asked as they got into her car.

"Well you know how I've always fancied Cho right?" he asked. She didn't like where this was going.

"So the other day I asked her to be my girlfriend and her said yes." he announced happily.

"You did what? She barked almost dropping her coffee.

"Yay, I know, so I was thinking what the heck I'll ask her to marry me, and that's where you come in." he mumbled. She nearly crashed into the car in front of them.

"What marry her but why when," she growled. She was getting angry with him.

"What do you want me to do, ask her for you?" she suggested bitterly.

"No, I need you to help me pick out a ring." he told her

"You want me to do what?" she asked

"You heard me, there's the jewelers stop there." He directed her to a small store. Once inside, they picked out 2 rings (one for the proposal, one for the wedding).on the ride to the Leaky Cauldron, the only noise in the car was Harry's hands opening and closing the little black velvet box.

END FLASHBACK

Yes she remembers the day well, but not as the day he told her the horrid news but as the day she fell in love. The day she fell in love with the man of her dreams. Her soul mate, her best friend, Harry James Potter. She remembered falling in love with those beautiful emerald eyes and that thousand watt smile that lights up her world. But she knew that he loved Cho and she shouldn't take the happiness away from someone else to make herself happy. She knew that no matter what, she loved him. She entered her bathroom, hoping that a nice long bubble bath would help her relax and clear her mind. Her bath didn't do her any help so she got dressed and went to her kitchen. She prepared her breakfast and sat in her dinner table, all this delicious food surrounding her but didn't any of it.

"Im not very hungry." She announced out loud to no one in particular.

Slowly, she made her way to the living room. She picked up her favorite book (Hogwarts, a history) to a marked page. When she saw the page her eyes became flooded it tears. Between the two pages was a picture. The picture was of a young boy and girl at a state fair. This picture was taken only years ago by Hermione's parents. They had taken Harry and her to New York for a relative's birthday and escaped to the state fair were so happy at that time, Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears.

9:30am read the alarm clock in Harry potter's room. Harry got up, put his glasses on and sat up on his bed.

"Today's the day" he thought. But something felt wrong. He looked at the picture on his night stand .there was four pictures in leather frames. The first one was a snapshot of the infamous trio. Then there was the one of Ron and himself at Ron's wedding (he remembers how hard he laughed when Ron told him he was going to marry Luna lovegood).then there was a picture of Cho. Harry felt uneasy looking at her so he put his attention on the picture beside it. For some reason unknown to Harry, it always made him feel at peace. It was a picture of himself and Hermione at the state fair.

Harry was standing at a beautiful alter. Walking toward him was his too be wife at the arm of her father ,though something felt wrong. There was a feeling


End file.
